


getting all in your love

by beatswords



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatswords/pseuds/beatswords
Summary: As they disappear down the street and away from the tour bus, Levi smiles to himself. It's a wonder how one night with old friends could be everything he ever needed.





	getting all in your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverbird22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbird22/gifts).



> I'm behind on Ninja Steel so I apologize for any inconsistencies with new storylines! I just really wanted to do my take on this trio and I know it's a Levi POV, but I hope still enjoy it!

_The feeling is reckless_  
_Of knowing you’re selfish_  
_Knowing I’m desperate_  
_Getting all in your love_  
_Falling all over love, like_  
_Do it til it lasts, lasts_

\- the weekend by sza

 

After literally saving, not just Summer Cove, but the world, any other feeling _should_ feel insignificant. Tying in reuniting with his brother and finally riding himself of that constancy of loneliness that plagued his life for years, but something about hearing people sing his music back to him rivals all of that for Levi Weston.

As he sings softly into the mic, strumming his guitar melodically, he stares out into the stadium--filled to the brim with fans young and old, new and longtime. Each of them are holding up their smartphones, the phone’s light turned on and shining in his direction. It’s the modern equivalent of waving a candle in the air and he feels a lump in his throat at the thought of trying to count how many people are holding onto those phones.

It’s been years since he hung up his spandex and became a civilian, once again, but a part of him wonders if moments like this--providing entertainment for people and a space for them to get away from their troubles for a couple hours--is heroism in itself.

As the song ends, his last for the night, he thanks them for being the best audience and supporting him constantly--he says it to every crowd, but it never becomes less genuine--and heads off the stage. Back on the road, chasing pavements and letting the hum of the tour bus rock him to sleep.

 

 

Levi retires to his tour bus, plopping onto the couch for just _five minutes_ and willing his eyes to stay open long enough for him to change into his pajamas, when he hears commotion outside. It was well after the usual group of fans that crowd around his bus, waiting for him to leave the building and sign autographs or take selfies. The fear of a stalker or intruder enters his mind momentarily, but he’s dealt with bigger and scarier and is prepared to take it.

Jumping up and heading down the steps and out of the door of the bus, mentally preparing himself to step in and help Earl, his bodyguard, he stops dead in his tracks at the couple in front of him. They’re mid-argument with Earl, but freeze when he approaches. “I’ve got them, Earl, thanks.”

Hayley Foster and Calvin Maxwell.

The three of them smile in unison. Levi sidesteps Earl and closes the gap between him and his friends. “Hayley! Calvin! What are you guys doing here?” He exclaims, scooping Hayley into a hug that lifts her off her feet and then doing the same for Calvin--who is caught off guard by it, but Levi ignores that.

”Are you kidding? Once a Levi Weston fan, always a Levi Weston fan.” Hayley answers, grinning at him.

Calvin nods, slinging an arm around Hayley’s shoulders. “We thought it’d be a great way to spend our anniversary. Eight years today.”

Levi blinks, the extent of how long it’s been finally sinking in. “Eight years? Wow, that’s amazing.”

It’s been five years since the rangers disbanded and went their separate ways, to various colleges and job opportunities. Levi went back on the road, busier than ever after taking an unexpected hiatus to fight monsters, and was only able to keep in contact with Brody. They talked constantly and it was nice to have him back, but he had also grown close to the other rangers and the inevitable growing-apart phase that was bound to happen, didn’t hurt any less.

”Dude, is this your tour bus?!” Calvin asks, eyes wide in amazement. Knowing Calvin it’s the actual bus that blows his mind and not the perks that come inside.

Levi laughs, nodding. “You guys wanna check it out? Come on.” He motions for them to follow him as he turns around and heads back in.

Once inside, the trio walks down the middle of the bus. Hayley and Calvin stare in amazement, taking it all in, as Levi tries not to look _so_ amused. “We’ve got a living room area here, where I usually write songs or melodies. There’s a micro-kitchen here. I tend to eat out a lot on tour, just because I want to try all the food the different cities we have to offer. In the back there’s a couple beds for me and my crew. Finally, in the back, there’s a makeshift studio in the back in case I’m really feeling inspired and want to record.”

The three of them migrate back into the lounge area. Calvin sits on the couch, pulling Hayley down onto his lap. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck, making her giggle. Levi’s used to their constant physicality, but it strikes him harder this time around.

While growing older, finally making peace with his past had given him a peaceful outlook on life, and receiving a rebirth in his musical endeavors have fulfilled him in ways he didn’t expect, there are still nights when it dawns on him that he has no one to come home to. It’s such a selfish desire, wanting someone to keep you company. Warm the other side of the bed. Be yours. He finds himself suddenly jealous that Hayley and Calvin were able to find their other halves so early in life.

As if reading his mind, Hayley sits up straighter and clears her throat. “So, who do the other beds in the bus belong to?”

”Band members, Earl, who you both have met,” he lets out laugh. “My next show isn’t for two days so I gave them all the night off. Booked them some hotel rooms nearby. A chance to explore the town, you know?”

”Yeah, Summer Cove is such a tropical paradise,” Calvin teases. Hayley rolls her eyes playfully.

Levi laughs again, adding in a shrug. “Honestly, it’s something. Summer Cove gave me Brody back, introduced me to you guys, made me a superhero! I owe this place everything.”

Hayley smirks, before moving from Calvin’s lap to sandwich between him and Levi on the couch. “Levi, we really missed you,” she begins, reaching over and giving his thigh a small squeeze. Calvin smiles in agreement. “I know we’ve all lost contact with one another, but why don’t we just make the most of tonight?”

Her question made his ears perk up. “What did you have in mind?”

”I don’t know,” she starts, thinking it over. “Let’s just see where the night takes us. When is the next time we’re all gonna be together?”

”You guys don’t mind me tagging along on your anniversary date?” He teases, trying to hide how touched he is. If they hadn’t shown up, he would’ve probably just went to bed. He couldn’t even remember the last time he hung out with friends who weren’t paid to be around him. Brody was so busy with college life that they hadn’t really seen each other in person in a few months.

Calvin nods, placing a reassuring hand on Hayley’s shoulder. “We couldn’t think of anyone more deserving to be our third wheel.” The three of them share a laugh.

The next thing Levi knows, they’re out of the tour bus and down the street. Earl tries to object, but he waves him off and assures him he’ll be back safe and sound in a couple hours.

 

 

It’s late and shops are closing, but that doesn’t seem to phase Hayley or Calvin. They’re holding hands and walking close together, admiring the stars in the sky. It’s amazing how just being in their presence makes all of Levi’s stresses disappear. He can’t tell if it’s nostalgia or them in particular, but he finds himself looking up at the sky too.

Being on the road so often, it’s easy to forget to stop and take in the moment. There’s always something to do, fans to see, opportunities to network. It’s a never ending life of a musician, but that’s the price to pay when your creativity is in perpetually in the hands of someone else. Fans need to buy his albums in order to keep him successful, his label needs to enjoy his music in order to keep him signed, which keeps him touring, which keeps his band members and management employed and happy. It’s a bubble and sometimes a bubble needs to be popped.

A hand reaches out, holding onto his. He looks over to see Hayley smiling at him, while pulling him closer to the two of them. Next to her Calvin smiled in approval. The three of them carry on down the street, like that, like a group of giddy teenagers. Levi ignores the epiphanies that strike the faces of bystanders as they recognize him. For the next couple hours, he is a former Summer Cove resident returning. For the next couple hours, Levi Weston, _country superstar_ doesn't exist.

They stumble upon a street performer, blowing into his saxophone with an open case in front of him. There's no crowd around him, which is natural considering how late it is, but he doesn't seem to notice. It feels as though he was meant for them to find tonight.

Hayley and Calvin start to slow dance, their foreheads close and bodies in a simple sway. Levi watches them, sneaking a small picture, before going over to the performer and joining in. He's just riffing and adding various vocalizations. It's hard to turn off as a performer, and he doesn't want to intrude, but once he digs into his pockets and pulls out a couple dollars, the performer grins in approval.

Out of nowhere, Hayley pulls him away and over towards her and Calvin. She turns towards him, placing her arms around his neck and dancing with him. Calvin holds onto her waist from behind. Levi smiles to himself, touched by their efforts to include him in their coupledom.

"When was the last time you were the one being serenaded?" Hayley muses, staring up at him. It's hard to deny how beautiful she looks, how beautiful she's always looked. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her all these years. 

"I...can't remember." He admits. Though he knows the answer is never. It wasn't an issue, he obviously enjoyed being the one to perform for people. It was his livelihood after all.

Hayley's eyes turned sympathetic for a moment, which catches him off guard. Suddenly, she turns to Calvin and they seem to share a silent conversation through their eyes, which ends with a nod and kiss. Levi holds onto her waist, as Calvin did before, and they continue to dance together in silence for a couple moments.

He chooses this moment to get lost in the silence, feeling the saxophone going through his veins. While country music is his forte, he's a fan of music in general. For as much as music acts as an escape for his fans, it does the same for him. It's a hunger that he's made into his entire life.

He's so lost in the sonic vibrations, he fails to notice that Hayley and Calvin have switched places. He is now in the middle, staring into Calvin's eyes. Hayley holds onto him from behind. Completely out of his element, never a dancer and not used to not being in control in some way, Levi feels chills down his spine and finds himself aroused.

 

 

As the night finally comes to an end, they return back to the tour bus. The tension is thick, their dancing foray hanging in the air. Levi immediately heads into the tiny bus bathroom, splashing water on his face. The thoughts racing in his head seem unfounded. These are his friends, who came to visit him. His loneliness appears to run deeper than he thought.

When he exits the bathroom, he bumps into Hayley. They stand a bit too close, eyes glued to one another's lips.

"I...just wanted to check if you were alright," Hayley stammers, still staring at his lips. He nods, unable to do much more in the moment.

The two of them walk into the lounge area, sitting on the couch, lined up like ducks. It's quiet, but his mind is racing. He turns to Calvin, staring at his lips as well. He can't remember the last time he had had someone touch him. There were always girls, eager fans that wanted a chance to be with him, but it felt different with people he had known for years. More vulnerable.

"I think you guys should go..." he finally gets out, breaking the silence. Their expressions are disappointed, but respectful.

Hayley places a hand on his thigh, attempting to comfort but unaware at how worse she's making the entire situation. She stares at him. "It was so good to see you." She states, leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She lingers, and he realizes that maybe she wasn't so unaware.

Almost instinctually, they both lean in and kiss. It's filled with hunger and passion and he realizes too late what he's doing. He breaks apart and turns to look at Calvin, expecting to get punched in the face. Instead, Calvin is giving him the same look that Hayley was earlier. It dawns on him that he's not the only one feeling unexpectedly turned on.

Further assuring him, Calvin leans in and kisses him. It matches his own hunger and he finds himself letting out a moan against his lips. When they part, Levi looks between the two of them.

"What are we doing?" He asks, forcing a laugh. They laugh as well.

"Not entirely sure," Calvin admits, reaching up and running a hand through Levi's hair. It feels nice, causing him to close his hands momentarily.

Whatever was happening, he didn't want it to stop. He stands, taking their hands and leading them over to his bed. Hayley slips off his shirt, while Calvin unbuttons his belt buckle. Once they're all undressed, they fall into the bed together. It's an experience he's never had, but they all take their time and make sure to enjoy this moment for what it is. Whatever it is.

 

 

The next morning, Levi awakens to a crowded bed. On his right, Calvin sleeps, his head lying comfortably on Levi's chest, with his arm slung on his abs. To his right, Hayley lies, her head against the pillow, but her legs are tangled into his under the blanket. Last night wasn't some fever or stress induced dream. It happened and was high on the list of the best nights of his life.

Levi de-tangles himself--successfully at that--and slips on clothes. It's rare that _he's_ the one sneaking out of bed early, but he wants to be a good host. He rushes off to a local coffee shop, ordering donuts and coffee for the three of them. When he returns, his bed is made and Hayley and Calvin are dressed, sitting on the couch. On sight, the trio shares a laugh. There's so much weigh in the laugh, the reality of last night dawning on them all at once.

"We thought we scared you off." Hayley starts, running a hand through her hair.

Levi shakes his head quickly, holding up the brown paper bag in his hands and drink tray. "No, not at all, I was getting us breakfast."

Calvin laughs, taking an iced coffee. "So this is the five star breakfast all of the groupies get, huh?"

Levi scratches the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Actually, their 'five star breakfast' is more of a hug before sending them on their way."

Hayley gasps, throwing her straw wrapper in his direction. "What a dick!" They all laugh. It's nice to know that things haven't changed that much between them.

 

 

Their goodbye doesn't feel as much. They all hug and promise to text and call more. Levi wishes them a happy anniversary for the millionth time, they congratulate him on his concert for the billionth time. They never discuss the aftermath of the night they shared, but it's obvious in their embraces and looks that it meant the world to all of them. That in itself is enough for him.

As they disappear down the street and away from the tour bus, Levi smiles to himself. It's a wonder how one night with old friends could be everything he ever needed.


End file.
